


A Poem in the Shower

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-27
Updated: 1999-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to "Shower Scene".  RayK's fantasy during a steamy shower. This story is a sequel toShower Scene.





	A Poem in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

A Poem in the Shower

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but they'd probably be treated better if they were. J 

Warning for implied M/M naughtiness!

This poem is a companion piece to "Shower Scene". They can be read separately or together, whatever you wish. If you think this poem is okay, i.e. you didn't barf while reading, check out some other ones I have posted in this archive. I don't know where they are myself, but I'm sure they're here somewhere. Comments, questions, constructive criticisms welcome at blonde detectives are VERY WELCOME. 

 

A Poem in the Shower

Ellie Leonard

His thick fingers brush me, love me

water runs rivulets down my spine

I breathe his breath, warm and sweet

his hungry mouth wetly seals my fate

 

He cherishes, brands, pleasures

I'm moaning, calling his name

How sweet to share this tight space

with the only person I trust 

 

Steam and pleasure rise 

from behind the curtain

not knowing, not caring 

what the next day will bring

 

Gentle caresses drive me mad

he's giving everything in his soul

Blue eyes shine with love for me

I explode in my flesh, filled with stars

 

Now we exist only for each other

soapy, sweating, fingers pruning

my phantom lover has evaporated again 

but even without him I am never alone.

 

Great? Crappy? Should I give up? Answer here: jive_baby99@hotmail.com 


End file.
